


Loud

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Barry Allen is on a mission, Control Issues, F/M, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, for Samiii_p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Iris West is always quiet during sex and Barry makes it his mission to make her scream from pleasure.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samiii_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiii_p/gifts).



> This is a prompt from Samiii_p, that took me wayyyy too long to write, since the concept was so foreign to me. In my headcanon Iris is ALWAYS loud and very energetic during sexy times with Barry. I hope I have done this justice. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

Barry rested his sticky back against the headboard of the queen size bed, pulling Iris’ dewy naked body with him. He took a few seconds to assess the events that had just transpired while he tried to regulate his breathing back to normal.  

 

“Iris?” Barry quietly spoke while stroking the satiny skin of her thin upper arms.

 

“Hmm?” She hummed revelling in the afterglow of their previous love making.

 

“Did I...Are you, satisfied?” 

 

“Barry? Are you kidding me? I’m very happy and satisfied right now.”

 

“It’s just that you’re always so quiet when we...you know. It’s like we’re doing in our parents house trying not to get caught, or that you’re just dissatisfied with the whole thing.” he timidly replied.

 

“Oh! I’m not that quiet, Barry. I’m...I’m just a little reserved during sex. It’s probably a control thing if I’m being honest. I promise you though, I am not dissatisfied in the least bit. Okay?” Iris tried to reassure him by looking into his virescent eyes.

“Okay.” Barry nodded as he concocted a plan to see Iris completely lose control. 

 

The next night, after a long day of following leads that turned into dead ends, Iris couldn’t wait to remove her heels and drink the crisp white wine chilling in her refrigerator. When she arrived home she slipped her shoes off at the front door of her tiny apartment, flexed her toes, headed for the frig and removed the wine that had been calling her name since 3:30 that afternoon. Iris uncorked the bottle and raised it to her lips, forgoing a wine glass for the first sip. 

 

“Wow. You’re just gonna drink straight from the bottle, West? It’s like we’re sixteen sneaking Joe’s liquor all over again!” teased Barry from his place on Iris’ couch.

 

“Shit! Barry, you scared me!” she exclaimed.

 

“Sorry. I got done early at work and Star Labs so I decided to crash here and wait for you to get home. Oh, I also ordered us dinner from the Thai place on 3rd Ave. you love so much. I opted for delivery and it should be here in about forty minutes. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Now why would I mind a very handsome man buying me dinner?” Iris giggled as she approached the brunette man lounging on her couch. 

 

Barry welcomed her with open arms and she melted against his powerful but thin frame. He held her small body atop of his and placed a kiss to her temple. Iris sighed as she felt most of the day’s tension leave her. Sure she was still exhausted, but Barry’s presence always eased and comforted her, even before they had begun dating. 

 

“You look like you’ve had a day, so I’m gonna pour you a proper glass of wine and we can talk about it while we wait for dinner.” Barry said and shifted Iris so she remained on the couch as he set out to retrieve a glass and the forgotten bottle of wine gathering condensation on the formica kitchen countertop. 

 

Barry handed Iris a glass wine and gave her a lingering kiss to her succulent mouth before he sat on the opposite end of the couch and placed her sore feet in his lap and began to massage them thoroughly. 

 

“Hmm. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Barry.” Iris purred as she relaxed into his touch. 

 

He never responded, but he continued rubbing her bare feet and legs coaxing low moans of pleasure from his girlfriend when his roaming hands skimmed the back of her knees and top of her taut thighs. Her legs parted on their own accord as a dull ache settled itself in her core. Iris less than discreetly scooted herself down to tempt her speedster into grazing his extremely capable fingers over her now moist panties. Barry, of course, ignored her hints and kept rubbing firm circles into her pliant flesh, everywhere, except where she really needed it.

 

“Babe?” Iris frustratedly questioned. 

 

“Yeah?” he tried to answer as innocent as possible.

 

“Barry…” 

 

“What’s up?” he smirked.

 

“Bar…”

 

“Just tell me what you want, Iris.” Barry said and continued his massage.

 

“God, Barry I need you to touch me.” she finally breathed. 

 

And just like that he was all over her. He nipped at her lips and thrusted his tongue into her eager mouth as his thumbs teased circles around her erect nipples through her thin dress and bra. After he kissed her breathless, he sat her up and they worked together to rid her of all the confining clothing she wore, before Barry returned to his assault on her body. Loving licks and bites to her neck left Iris sighing and desperate for more as Barry made his way to her breasts. He palmed the weight of her small, but firm tits in his large hands before he lowered his wet mouth to the right one and engulfed it in its entirety. Iris’ eyes rolled back as Barry’s hot mouth  and talented tongue worked her over, then he switched breasts to give the left one the same treatment.

 

“Barry!” Iris whispered into the air and bit her lip to contain the scream of ecstasy and want building in the back of her throat. 

 

He released her breast from his mouth and cocked his head to the side as if to non verbally accept the challenge to force her to lose control. Barry leisurely found his way down to her center and inhaled the aroma of the sticky nectar that had leaked onto her slender thighs. He teased her clit with his nose before he tentatively lapped the juices spilling from her slit. His tongue slowly explored the terrain of her sex, never landing on one spot too long. He was always good at this, even without the powers of the speed force had bestowed upon him. Now with the speed force’s assistance, time seemed to stop and he was able to take her apart methodically, as if he were solving all the mysteries of the multiverse one lick at a time.

 

Iris threaded her delicate fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair, mussing it up as she drew him fully into her quivering apex. She licked her dry lips and rotated her hips in time with his well placed licks to her pussy. Her body was aflame from the heat emanating from her womanhood.  A fine film of sweat covered her as she felt the pressure of her oncoming orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Iris moaned a little louder than usual and immediately distracted herself from losing control and resisted giving into the electric currents flowing through her. 

 

Barry had anticipated the obstacles that lay ahead of him and he knew that rather than lose control Iris would try to stave off a mindblowing orgasm, so he never let up. He latched onto her engorged pearl and inserted two of his long skillful fingers into her core. He pumped his fingers in and out of her while he suckled her clit in tandem. 

 

“Oh!” Iris panted and tried to close her legs to stop the onslaught of euphoria threatening to seep from her, against her will, but Barry held her open to him with his left arm wrapped around her right thigh and his right shoulder pressed into her left one thigh. 

 

‘Oh no!’ Iris frantically thought as she was powerless to slow down the orgasm racing just out of reach. She grabbed the throw pillow above her head and tried to muffle the moans slipping from her. 

 

Barry fully aware of what she was doing, released her right thigh wrapped in his arm, wrestled the pillow from her face, and threw it across the small livingroom. 

 

“Just let go, Iris. I promise you don’t always have to be in control. I’ve got you.” he tenderly spoke before he returned to his full on attack of her core. 

 

Tears leaked from the corners of her clenched eyes as she tried, but failed to hold off the heat now licking it’s way through her body. 

“Oh, God!” Iris exclaimed when Barry started to vibrate the fingers working her core. And when he vibrated his tongue that was wrapped around her swollen button, her dam broke with an orgasm like she had never experienced before and she screamed. “Oh fuck, Barry!” 

 

Barry was so enthralled with Iris’ reaction that he didn’t stop. The more he licked and fucked her with his mouth and fingers, the more she screamed. Her body shook violently as she continued to cum, her core clamped down and spasmed on his fingers, yet he kept prodding her g-spot. Iris thrashed around on the narrow surface of her couch in a fit of bliss and when her body started squirting her essence all over Barry’s face, her throat became raw from the shrieks that sounded foreign to her ears.  

 

The lack of control was terrifying, yet thrilling for Iris. This man nestled between her legs, her man, who was still drinking from her core, had taken over her body and owned her very being. She cried tears of release and joy as she finally accepted that being intimate with Barry, her best friend, the love of her life, meant that she was safe and free to just allow herself to spin out of control once in awhile because he would always be there to catch her. 

 

When Barry finally stopped his oral assault, he gazed up into Iris’ brandy colored eyes, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and licked his fingers. He was still fully clothed and as hard as a post, but he crawled up her body and passionately kissed his lover. 

 

“I love you.” he spoke breaking their kiss. “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

She tried to calm herself before she replied “I love you too and I should be thanking you for that!” she chuckled.

 

“Well I always aim to please whenever it concerns you, Ms. West.” he answered as he removed himself from her and stood up. 

 

Iris shivered from the loss of his body heat on her damp body, then yawned loudly. 

 

“God, Babe, I don’t know if I can wait for delivery, but I’m starving.”

 

“Say no more. I’ll just run down there and see if I can pick it up before they leave with it. He said with a firm kiss to her lips.

 

Barry zoomed out her apartment as she started to reach for the blanket on the back of the couch to cover herself. He returned with four white paper bags in hand before she could spread the thin small blanket over her body.

 

“Damn! That was quick even for you.” Iris joked. 

 

“Well I didn’t have to go far. It was right outside the door.” Barry said as he tried to speed a note into his pocket.

 

“What was that you just tried to hide, Allen?” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t play dumb. You’re not really good at it.” Iris teased.

 

“Just the receipt.” he answered.

 

“Really? What was that written on the back?”

 

“Oh, it’sjustanotefromthedeliveryguy.” He mumbled fast.

 

“Just a note from the delivery guy?” Iris processed. “Hand it here, Bar!” 

 

She uncrumpled the receipt that Barry handed her and the note read: Knocked several times but you were busy from the sound of things. Pretty sure you’ll still want your food tho wink wink! P.S. I gave myself a BIG tip on the card you gave over the phone. P.S.S. WTG bro! You got yourself a screamer!!!!

 

“Oh My God!” Iris screamed while Barry laughed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

 


End file.
